reddyfandomcom-20200214-history
MarshClan's Rise
This is a story my friend, Twistedstar, leader of MarshClan is making, based on FlaB It was any old day, in the life of the new MoonClan warrior, Twistedfall. But, she decided that MoonClan would fall soon, as it hadn't had enough warriors, and was she right... Chapter 1 "It's come to my attention, that MoonClan hasn't got enough members," Twistedfall was explaining to her old mentor, Appleblossom. "So I was thinking about making a new clan..." Twistedfall's voice broke off as she plunged into deep thought. "What will the new clan's name be?" Pressed Appleblossom. Twistedfall snaps back into attention. "Hmm?" Twistedfall asks Appleblossom. "I said, what will be the new clan's name." Appleblossom mewed, humor in her voice. "Well, Appleblossom," Twistedstar looks at her mentor. "I think it shall be... Marshclan. Yes! MarshClan shall be my new clan! And I shall become Twistedstar!" Twistedfall leapt up from sharing tongues with her mentor, giving her a quick lick on the side, she trots to Echostar's den. "E-Echostar? May I please enter?" Twistedfall called into the dim space that was Echostar's den. "Enter." Echostar calls out, her tail neatly wrapped around her paws. "E-Echostar..." Twistedfall looks at her leader. "I'm thinking of making a new clan, it's going to be MarshClan..." "Mmm, I see..." Echostar sounded far away. Twistedfall stepped into Echostar's den. Blinking Twistedfall trots and sits down next to her leader. "I-Im not sure if I should make it though, I don't have a clue who'll be my deputy, or medicine cat..." Twistedfall sighs. Making a clan is hard! ''She thinks to herself. She smooths the fur on her chest. "I think I know someone willing to be medicine cat, her clan was disbanded, and there was a worthy warrior also..." "Who are they?" Twistedfall gawks at Echostar, amazed by such luck. "Well, the medicine cat is named Owlshade, I think she's perfect for your Marshclan. And the warrior is named Flowerfur, she trained a great apprentice, and she is a quialified deputy." Echostar licks her paw and runs it across her head. "W-where can I find them? I-Imean, if that's ok if I go..."Twistedfall looks down, her hope fizzling as she reliezes that Echostar may not let her go. ''We can meet them at Moonpool, I've set up an appointment with them, I've known your plans for, quite a while. Echostar looks up from washing herself, seeing Twistedfall's hope fizzle, she quickly adds; "That's a yes, since it's so much to you." Echostar smiles at Twistedfall, and Twistedfall smiles back. "Okay!" Twistedfall was practicly buzzing with excitment. "That is," Echostar warns. Twistedfall stops, and looks at her with such urgency, it couldn't stop the older she-cat from having chills down her spine. "If, you are up for the surprise. I'll send Redclaw with you. Go get her when you're ready." Echostar looks at Twistedfall with hope, her green eyes shining and meeting Twistedfall's purple eye. Chapter two - The Surprise "Come on, Redclaw! We're going to go to moonpool at the Moonquartz Cove! Let's go!" Twistedstar leaps up and dashes in the direction of MoonQuartz Cove. Redclaw bounds after her, her ginger tail held high. Twistedfall slows down, as they near the MoonQuartz Cove, she hears sounds. "H-hold up Redclaw, t-there's something wrong here... WOAH!" Twistedfall leaps back as a spitting pure black cat comes yowling out of the Cove. Twistedfall leaps on his back, biting him furiously as he wheels around to attack the tortoise-shell she-cat spitting at him. That must be Flowerfur, Twistedfall thinks to herself, as she shakes the black cat's scruff harshly. Releasing him, she raks her claws against his flank, sending him squealing like a kit into the forest. "He won't be back! A-are you okay? I mean, are you okay, Flowerfur, and Owlshade?" Twistedfall takes a small step into the Cove, her mouth parted to taste the cats. She definatly smelled herbs, proving that there was a medicine cat, and she smelled a warrior, a wothy and strong warrior at that, she added silently. "Yes, I'm very fine, thank you. You must be Twistedfall, the soon to be leader. I'm Owlshade, and this," Owlshade pauses to point at the totoise-shell she-cat. "Is Flowerfur." Twistedfall nods Category:Fanfictions